sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Introduction to Earth (Escapades)
Space Rendezvous (Escapades) Everyone exited the ship. Galena: Hypersthene, where did you land us? Hypersthene: I don't know. I've never been to Earth. I just made sure that there weren't any humans on the island. Galena: Well that's good to know I guess. Divine, do you know exactly where we’re going? Divine Fire: Japan. But I have to make a stop first and get something. Aquamarine: Like? Divine Fire: You’ll see when we get there. Antimony: How are we even going to get there? Hypersthene: The warp pad. Galena: There’s warp on this island? Hypersthene: Yeah. Galena: And you’re sure that this island is completely human free. Hypersthene: Yes? Galena: Why did you say it like that? Hypersthene: I’m actually not very sure… Galena: Hypersthene! Divine Fire: Leave her alone, Galena. She did as best as she could. And that’s not important right now. Xanthus: So whatever happens to our Homeworld vessel, you don’t care for? Divine Fire: Not really? Lumi Green took a deep breath. Lumi Green: Smells just like all those years ago. Pyrochlore: It seems really nice. Just not as shiny as back home. Lumi Green: That's one of the reasons why I love Earth. Aquamarine: Since when are you so passionate of the Earth? Lumi Green: Because it's just so nice! You can't find natural beauty like this on any other planet we colonized. And plus, this is the planet I was created on. Lumi Green felt a hard punch in his shoulder. He was knocked to the ground. Divine Fire: That's enough out of you! Lumi Green grabbed his shoulder. It had a burning sensation. Divine Fire: The amount of disrespect you have for your own kind! And to praise a planet with such a filthy history! I should send you to your gem! Pyrochlore: Hey hey hey! Cut the guy some slack! Xanthus: Yeah, I mean he was born here. Divine Fire: Shut up! You all have no idea what you're all talking about! Only five of you were alive and on the planet when the war here happened! Pyrochlore: Who? Xa-Phia: I know Xanthus, Galena and I were. Aquamarine: So was Tashmarine and me. Divine Fire: Now I want no more outburst out of any of you! We need to find a warp to the labyrinth! Lumi Green: What makes you think that there is one here? Divine Fire: I can sense one. Divine Fire ran into the woods. The others followed him except Aquamarine, who was helping Lumi Green up. Lumi Green: Thanks… Aquamarine: No problem. Lumi Green: Hey uh. Do you have any way of contacting Ane’la? Aquamarine: What? Lumi Green: You know? To warn him. Aquamarine: That we’re coming for him?! I KNEW YOU MISS HIM! Lumi Green: And I know that you’re scared for him so answer my question! Aquamarine: Yeah I can, but it will have to be later. Lumi Green: Fine then. Let’s get moving before Divine becomes suspicious. Aquamarine: Right! They both headed into the forest and ran to catch up to the others. Once they arrived, they saw Divine Fire with his hand covering his face as if he was irritated. Lumi Green: Something wrong? Divine Fire: I can't sense the warp anymore. Aquamarine: Do you think it’s because of that loud noise coming from behind that hill? Divine Fire: Let’s go. I need to go shut up whatever it is so I can focus. The all headed up to the top of the hill to see what the noise was. They ended up walking to a cliff. They looked down and saw a beach filled with people. There were humans everywhere. Some were tanning, some were surfing, but one stuck out from all the others. They were surfing with other humans. They seemed to be having a good time. Divine Fire: *sigh* humans. The noisiest, most aggravating species we’ve ever discovered! Pyrochlore: They seem to be having a good time, though. Especially that… Green one? The one laying down on that board thingy. Xa-Phia: Why would a gem paint themselves green? Hypersthene: Maybe it’s for the event that’s going on? Galena: They seem to be surfing. Pyrochlore: Surfing? Galena: It’s when you ride the waves of water. Aquamarine: I remember doing that during my “stay” here. Antimony: You should play with the water and make them mad. Aquamarine: Nah. It’s better to watch. Lumi Green: When did you become sadistic, Antimony? Antimony: I’ve been hiding it. It’s not that bad, though. Divine Fire: Okay everyone, stand back, I’m gonna blow up the beach! Pyrochlore: WAIT! LOOK! Divine Fire: Look at what? Pyrochlore: The green human! Divine Fire: What about him?! Pyrochlore: Look at its stomach! Pyrochlore pointed. The human was standing up on the surfboard. Their stomach had a gem on it. They all gasped. Xanthus: Woah! Divine Fire: Screw blowing up the beach, I’m going to blow them up! He stuck out his finger and pointed it at the gem. A big fireball started to form. Lumi Green: Wait! Divine Fire: What is it?! Lumi Green: If that’s a gem, that presumably means that they live on this island. Divine Fire: Yeah so? Lumi Green: So they could know where a warp is. Divine Fire: Ughhh! Fine! The fireball went away and Divine put his finger and arm down. Galena: Should we go down there or…? Aquamarine: That’s too much work. Allow me. Aqua’s eyes began glowing and he stuck out his arms. The wave that the gem and humans were surfing on went away. The gem was then shot into the air by an ice fist that came from up under the gem. The gem began falling back towards the ground above the other gems. The gem had their eyes closed and was screaming. Gem: AHHH! Lumi Green: I got them! Lumi Green caught the gem and gasped. The gem stopped screaming and was shocked to see other gems Lumi: P-Pounamu?! The gem jumped out of Lumi Green’s arms. Pounamu: Green Andara! It’s been so long! They both hugged. Pounamu: What are you doing here?! Aw, who cares! It’s nice to see you again! Divine Fire: *loudly clears throat.* Pounamu: Oh. Hello, Divine Fire Andara. Pleased to meet you and your... team? Divine Fire: Team is somewhat correct. Pounamu: Ah. Pyrochlore: Where are we right now? Pounamu: I welcome you to, Hawaii! Pounamu laid down on the ground and put his hands under his head. Pounamu: So what brings you all to Earth? Divine Fire: A better question is why are you still on it? Galena: You wouldn’t happen to be rebellious, would you? Pounamu: No. I wanted no part of that war regardless of the sides. I guess you can say that I’m neutral. Divine Fire: A neutral gem. First time I’ve ever heard of that. Lumi Green: He’s a very laid-back gem. Divine Fire: Back to more important terms. Do you know where a warp pad is located? Pounamu: Sure do. But question. Divine Fire: *sighs* what? Pounamu: Why didn’t you arrive where you all were headed, instead of arriving here? Divine Fire: Because we got into a fight with other gems. Now tell me where the warp pad is! Pounamu sat up and pointed. Pounamu: See where I’m pointing? Divine Fire: Yeah. Pounamu: Head straight in that direction and you’ll find it. Divine Fire: I don’t trust you. Lead us there. Pounamu: I can’t. Divine Fire: And why is that? Pounamu: Uh… Lumi Green: He doesn’t like to travel that much inland. He gets scared. Divine: What type of stupid- Fiiiine. Let’s get going. I need to get Ane’la! Pounamu sat up. Pounamu: Ane’la? Ane’la Andara? Divine Fire: Yeah why? Lumi Green? Have you seen him? Pounamu: I thought he was shattered? Divine Fire: That’s what we all thought too. That wasn't until a little blue gem summoned him. He panned his eyes at Aquamarine. Pounamu: You aren’t going to hurt him, are you? Divine Fire: What does that matter to you? Pounamu: Just curious. I think you guys should get going. It’s going to be nightfall soon. Divine Fire: He’s right, let’s get going. Lumi Green: Bye, Pounamu! Pounamu: Bye, Green. Nice meeting all of your crew too! Pyrochlore: Nice meeting you! They all headed down the hill to the warp pad. Pounamu watched them for a few moments and then jumped off the cliff to go back to surfing. Xanthus: Kinda strange how we managed to find a gem the very first place we landed. Galena: It is… That means that there is bound to be more gems here on Earth... Xa-Phia: Especially with Bromine and her little assistants with her on the planet. Who knows what they’re doing. Divine Fire: Don’t forget what our main mission at hand is, finding Ane’la. Aquamarine: What are you going to do once you find him? Divine Fire: I beg your pissing pardon? Aquamarine: You’ve been talking about finding him and “take care of him” like you’re gonna end his entire life! I’m starting to feel like you’re all talk. Divine Fire stopped walking. He turned around to Aquamarine. He was furious Divine Fire: !!! Aquamarine: Go ahead. Get mad! Seriously, the act is getting old! And I’m not the only one that thinks that. Divine Fire: I’ve got someone for you when we get to that labyrinth! He continued to walk and so did everyone else. Aquamarine: I'm shaking. Galena: Aqua, don’t speak to him like that. Aquamarine: Galena, you should really work on not waiting until the argument is over to say something. Hypersthene: Bad leadership skills. Galena: Will you all stop? Like seriously, I should reall- Galena fell forward and landed on his face. Galena: OW! What was that? Galena moved the leaves over the area he had fallen over and seen the top of the warp pad. Lumi Green: Nice going Galena. Galena: Yes, well… Divine Fire: Everyone on the warp. The all warped out. They arrived at Earth’s warp hub. The Galaxy warp was fine and looked workable. Xa-Phia: Why didn’t We just warp here?! Divine Fire: Because the warp has been configured to only warp from Earth, not to Earth. Now if anyone of you want to go home, go now. Xa-Phia, Galena, Antimony, and Xanthus. All got on the warp pad Lumi Green: Even you, Galena? Galena: I need to make sure that they don’t do anything they’re not supposed to. Goodbye! Aquamarine: Looks like it’s just us now! Lumi Green: Why is your friend so quiet, Aqua? Aquamarine: Tashmarine is a quiet gem. They all went on a warp pad that led them to Bismuth’s Labyrinth. ~End~ Space Rendezvous (CRV2) Category:Tol Canon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:CRV2 Episodes Category:A to Z